


Happy Birthday

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [29]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, Exhibitionism, F/F, Past Magcretia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup learns about a human tradition





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day/Femslash February y’all! Leave comments if you’ve got ‘em!

Lup bounces into the lounge area in a flurry of motion and excitement. “It’s my birthday, you know what that means, bitches!” she yells.

 

“Birthday kisses!” Lucretia answers playfully.

 

“Birthday spankings!” Magnus teases simultaneously.

 

Lup walks over to Lucretia and puckers up, and Lucretia wraps her arms around Lup and kisses her soundly. “One down, one hundred nineteen to go,” Lucretia teases. “Happy birthday, dear!”

 

“Mmmmm good, I want all of ‘em! Now back to this guy,” Lup says, a flabbergasted look coming over her face. She whirls to face Magnus, causing her skirt to flounce. “What the fuck did you just say to me?”

 

“Y’know, birthday spankings,” Magnus repeats, “are those not a thing for elves? Like when they—“

 

“Are you fucking suggesting someone  _ beat _ me on the absolute best day of the year? What the actual fuck do you humans get up to?” Lup demands.

 

“Not, like, to hurt you—Lucretia, you wanna help me out here?” Magnus sputters.

 

Lucretia grins. “Some humans have a tradition of giving the birthday person a firm little pat for each year, plus one to grow on,” she explains.

 

“I’m a HUNDRED and TWENTY! I can’t believe you’re all trying to murder me on my birthday, this is the worst thing I’ve ever heard!” Lup exclaims dramatically.

 

“No! No, that’s not—most of us are like, young! Like, I’m twenty-three! It’s not so—Lucretia, please, I’m dying out here,” Magnus tries.

 

“Magnus is right, the lifespan and age of majority are different. We’re adults by eighteen, but it’s one hundred for you. If we adjusted it…you’re basically twenty-four, that makes sense, our peer, roughly speaking,” Lucretia muses. “Wow, that actually makes me older than you at twenty-five.” She smirks. “Young lady.”

 

“I’ll “young lady”  _ you _ ! You have birthdays too, and this is some  _ very _ interesting information,” Lup retorts. Lucretia sticks out her tongue, and Lup winks. “Fine, if it means  _ so _ much to you,” she says, glaring murderously at Magnus. She moves to stand at Lucretia’s side.

 

Lucretia grins at Magnus, too. He grins back. “You’re the girlfriend,” he teases. “You want me to stick around for this or scram?”

 

“You stay your ass right there, you’re responsible for this jackassery,” Lup huffs as Lucretia guides her over her lap.

 

Lucretia grins again and smooths Lup’s skirt over her ass. “Watch your mouth and count these for me, birthday girl,” she teases, then gives Lup a firm swat.

 

Lup yelps. “One,” she counts. Magnus giggles. “Hey, you shut the fuck—ow! Two,” she grumbles. That one was harder.

 

“I said watch your mouth,” Lucretia scolds playfully, then swats Lup again.

 

“Three—four—five, ahh—six—sevehehehennn, ohhh—eight—nine—ten,  _ gods—elevennnnn _ —twelve!” Lup counts.

 

“Doing okay, honey?” Lucretia asks.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” Lup gasps. She looks up to see Magnus grinning. “You wipe that fucking look off of your godsdamn—OW! Thirteeeeennn, ahhaha!” she cries.

 

“What did I tell you about your mouth?” Lucretia asks, and smacks Lup again.

 

“Fourteen! I’m sorry, I’ll shut up, okay, oohoohoohoo fifteen!” Lup replies.

 

“She’s holding still super well,” Magnus notes.

 

“Nobody asked you, you big— _ fuck!  _ Sixteen—seventeen—eighteen—nineteen,  _ gods, babe _ —TWENTY ahhaha—I’ll stop for real— _ shit! _ ” Lup cries as Lucretia delivers a rapid fire series of swats to her upturned ass.

 

“Five to go, sweetheart, and you might want to rethink how you act when you’re bent over like this,” Lucretia warns playfully. Magnus snickers, and Lup snaps her mouth shut. “Good girl,” Lucretia teases. Lup fumes.

 

“Twenty-one—twenty-two OH—twenty-three mmmmmhmhm—twenty-four,” Lup moans.

 

“Magnus, turn your back,” Lucretia orders, and Magnus does.

 

“Wait, what, why does he have to—HEY! Leave those—OW! That was a dirty fuckin’ trick, babe!” Lup yells as Magnus hears the sound of Lucretia’s hand smacking sharply onto Lup’s bare ass.

 

“One to grow on,” Lucretia smirks. She snaps the waistband of Lup’s panties as she pulls them back into place. “You can turn around now, Magnus.”

 

“No, I, uhhhhh—I gotta go, I just remembered—I gotta—“ Magnus mumbles, and he hustles out of the room.

 

Lucretia helps Lup to her feet and slings an arm around her waist, drawing her close. “You asshole,” Lup teases with a grin. She meets Lucretia’s lips for a kiss. “I can’t believe you pulled my panties down!”

 

Lucretia kisses Lup again. “Look at you playing dumb,” she teases. “You knew exactly what this was, silly. I can’t believe you were such a brat when you know you’ve got a lot more coming to you later,” she says affectionately. Lup blushes a little.

 

“Magnus is like, for sure jacking it right now,” Lup giggles. “That big old sadist, rude of him to wanna watch me get spanked.”

 

“Oh, he’s not a sadist, dear, trust me, if anything he’s jealous,” Lucretia says conspiratorially.

 

“Oh my gods, babe, hold on, did you fuck Magnus before? How did I not know about it?” Lup asks.

 

“Not exactly, you were dead at the time, remember those two cycles back to back where you died and then I died, right before we got together? It was during the first one. We never dated in the traditional sense, or were sexual with each other, but we did do some role play and discipline scenes for a bit. He got curious and I helped him sate his curiosity. You wouldn’t think it, but that boy is something else when he begs for mercy, that’s for sure. Sometimes a girl just wants a pretty boy to lick her boots and whimper when she calls him a pathetic worm, you know how it is. It was fun, and it ended on really good terms,” Lucretia says.

 

“Holy shit, and he almost walked in on us in the kitchen that time, that’s why you were so sure he wouldn’t flip out if I punished you!” Lup exclaims.

 

“Exactly,” Lucretia says. “Now, what am I going to do with my beautiful birthday girl? More kissing seems like a good place to start, anything special you want to do, darling?

 

“I want...hmmm, more kisses first and lunch and we could go explore a little and then we’ve got the birthday party with Taako and everyone and tonight...you could tease me and fuck me and finish up my birthday spanking all gentle like?” Lup suggests.

 

“That sounds like an excellent plan. Happy birthday, honey,” Lucretia says, and pulls Lup close for a kiss.

 

“Babe,” Lup gasps as the kiss ends, “I’m really fucking hard, maybe more than kisses now?”

 

Lucretia drops to her knees and raises Lup’s skirt. She looks up at Lup and grins. “Quick and dirty, darling, and remember, the others could walk in any minute,” she says, then pulls Lup’s cock free from her panties and takes the whole thing into her mouth.

 

“ _ Fuck _ babe, your dirty mouth!” Lup moans. Lucretia sucks, tonguing Lup’s cock and fondling her balls as Lup gasps, “oh gods—gods—fuck, Luc, right there, perfect, Lucretia I’m— _ fuuuuuck _ !” Lup comes, and Lucretia swallows as she looks up at Lup and smirks. She gently tucks Lup’s cock back into her panties and smooths Lup’s skirt back down.

 

“Well, we didn’t get caught that time, but there are plenty of other spots to try,” Lucretia teases.

 

“You  _ want _ to get caught, don’t you babe? You’re so fucking full of surprises,” Lup says affectionately.

 

“I’ll let you stick around and figure them all out,” Lucretia says flirtatiously. Lup takes Lucretia by the hand and raises her to her feet, then wraps her in a hug, settling her chin on the top of Lucretia’s head.

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re the best birthday gift in the universe, babe. I love you,” Lup murmurs.

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
